Read More, Or Why Ron and Hermione Would Never Work
by Half-BPrincess
Summary: When Ron realises he and Hermione have never played chess, there is only one possible outcome... Or is there?


Read More, Or Why Ron and Hermione Would Never Work

Heads dropped, quills rustled, chatter sprung up. One set of sky blue eyes scanned the room, searching for the next victim. Long held breaths were released in sighs of relief as person after person was perused, found wanting, and passed over. They passed over the two figures closest, then swung back.

"Harry," Ron began, only to be cut off by the aforementioned Potter's vigorous head shaking.

"No. No way. Not a chance. No. Even the first years can beat me... Wait... Perkins! You can play Perkins! He beat me last week." Harry turned in his seat, peering through his wire rimmed glasses at the other students in the Gryffindor common room. "Perkins, come here! I can see you... Stop hiding behind that Divination book, you're too young to take it!"

"I-I-I can't play!" The small first year shook as he stood up. "I've got a study group tonight, with some Ravenclaws. They're helping me with Potions!"

"Just play one game," Ron coaxed. "Hermione'll help you with Potions, she's ace!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't volunteer me for things, Ronald." Hermione harrumphed. "Perkins, go to your study group. Ron will find someone else to play."

"But Hermione!" Both Harry and Ron whined.

"I'm not playing him again, Hermione! It's _humiliating_!" Harry grumbled. "I can't even get more than six moves in before he beats me!"

"Come on, Hermione. Who am I supposed to play now?" Ron pulled a face that Hermione assumed he thought was endearing. "Make Perkins come play me."

"You're too late, he's gone." Hermione retorted. "And _do_ stop pulling that face, Ronald, you look like you've swallowed something you shouldn't."

"Well you've got rid of my chance of a decent game tonight, so find me someone else to play!" Ron demanded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Find someone yourself, Ron. I'm working."

"Working on what?" Harry craned his neck over to her work. "Aw, come on Hermione. That essay isn't in until next week, _and _you've nearly finished it!"

"Harry, don't start. Just play Ron." Hermione pursed her lips, turning back to her essay.

"But it's not my turn!" Harry moaned. "I played him two days ago, when's the last time _you _played him?" Hermione flushed a deep pink. "Ron, when did you and Hermione last play?"

"Err..." Ron frowned. "I... I don't remember us ever playing. But that can't be right, I've played _everyone _in Gryffindor. Hermione?"

Hermione's head ducked further down, and her blush spread down her neck to her chest.

"Please, _please,_ don't make me play you, Ron." She begged, still not looking at her friends. "It won't end well."

"It never ends well!" Harry laughed. "Come on, Hermione, it's your turn to step up and face the music."

"Yeah, Hermione, come play with me." Ron smiled. "I promise not to beat you too quickly, if that's what you're worried about."

"Does Granger even know _how _to play chess?" Hermione heard Parvati whisper behind her.

"Who knows, it's not like there're _books _on it!" Lavender whispered back with a giggle. "I bet she won't play because she doesn't know _how_!" Hermione set her jaw.

"Set up the board." She said through gritted teeth. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

In seven moves a piece, Ron was missing four pieces.

"Guess I'd better stop playing easy," He laughed, but everyone watching could hear the strain in his voice as he watched Hermione take his knight.

Four more moves and the Gryffindor common room saw a first – someone had put _Ron Weasley, _the Gryffindor chess king – into check. That that someone appeared to be playing their first game of chess, and that it was _Hermione Granger,_ bookworm extraordinare just made it all the more exciting.

The common room errupted into cheers as checkmate was called, there was a new King! Or, wait, make that Queen!

"You've cheated." Ron fumed, his voice dark with anger. "You're no good at chess, all you're good at is books and learning!" Hermione grimaced.

"I told you this wouldn't be pretty, Ron." Hermione replied. "This is why I didn't play you before."

"You just _have _to prove you're better than everyone, don't you?" Ron roared, standing and pushing the table over, chess pieces flying across the room as he stood towering over Hermione. "Well, I'll show you, bet you can't learn this from a book!"

The harsh slap rung out across the silence. Hermione raised one hand to her glowing red cheek, eyes closed.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Ron?" Harry came flying over to the two, only to be held back by Hermione's raised hand.

"I'll be with you in just a minute, Harry." She said, so softly that all around had to lean forwards to hear her. "I'll deal with this." She stood, looking all the smaller compared to the height of the redhead next to her.

"Hermione!" He said, aghast, all colour draining from his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

A sickening crunch was the second spate of physical violence to capture the attention of the common room. Ron Weasley dropped to the floor at the right uppercut from the new chess champion.

"They don't teach you how to do _that _in books either, Lavender." Hermione said primly, stepping over the unconscious boy on the floor to take hold of Harry's hand. "Or perhaps you should just read more."


End file.
